Episode 1992 (20th July 1995)
Plot It is chaos at the Dingle homestead on the morning of the wedding. Butch begins recording everything on a video camera for posterity. Jan and Ned are annoyed when Dave finally arrives home. He tells them that he has been looking after a sick horse all night. Sam decides that he doesn't want to go to the wedding anymore because of what happened to Ben, but Butch tells him about the free beer and he changes his mind. Tina appears in her wedding dress for the first time. Dave is waiting outside the church when he is accosted by Mandy Dingle and Kathy gives him the brush off. Frank arrives home from his conference. He starts to get romantic, but Kim tells him that she is tired after being up all night with a horse. Mandy clings to Dave in the church. He tries to explain to Kathy why he was away from home all night, but she is not interested. Tina walks down the aisle with Zak and the wedding begins. Luke makes his vows but Tina stuns the congregation by saying she won't marry Luke. She humiliates him by calling him a murderer and confesses that she was never pregnant before walking calmly out of the church. A fight breaks out between the Dingles while Luke runs after Tina. He tells her that he loves her and she admits that that was what she wanted to happen all along. Zak slaps her, but she is unrepentant claiming that she's given Ben the justice he deserved. She is driven off in the wedding car with Nellie chasing after her. Dave and Biff stay with Luke while the rest of the congregation set off for the Village Hall to begin the reception. Nellie demands an explanation from Tina while the Dingle men are eager to get to the Village Hall to sample the free beer. Dave and Biff persuade Luke to go to the reception. Mandy enquires about Dave. She tells Kathy that Dave promised her a smoochy dance. Everyone stops talking when Luke enters the room. Dave forces him to have a drink and the disco starts. The Dingles arrive and make a fool of Luke. Kathy forgives Dave. Luke realises that he has given everything up for Tina. Tina tells Nellie that she's happy with the way things turned out. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King (uncredited) *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Lady Vanessa Weir - Fleur Chandler (uncredited) *Vicar - David Hobbs Locations *Holdgate Farm - Dingles' barn *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hawkins Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and interior *Home Farm - Sitting room *Village Hall - Interior Notes *First appearance of Mandy Dingle. *Two wedding guests are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes